


Haunting

by Icemermaid



Series: Part 1 of Alone Trilogy [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Basically Bill is a pyschopath, Dark, Death, F/M, Gore, Manipulation, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Yandere Bill Cipher, insane Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemermaid/pseuds/Icemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final installment in Alone Trilogy. When you are in danger, what do you do? You run... You run away until you are sure you are safe. But what happens when you have no place left to run?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the final installment to the trilogy. Warning: This one is the darkest of the three...

Prologue

Alarms blared all around as the hospital guards searched desperately for their escaped patient.

The doctors and nurses had boarded themselves in the offices and the rooms they felt were safe. They had never even managed that one of the hospitals most dangerous inmates had managed to escape his bonds. They never even thought he could even break out of his cell. They had gone to every measure to make sure that never happened.

The straightjacket was almost always gone. Locks on his padded cell were always bolted. He was kept sedated twenty four seven.

But he had gotten out anyway.

The guards looked around the decrepit hallways looking for the young man, ever minute they didn't find him was an extra minute the he had to fully escape the grounds.

No matter where they looked however, he was nowhere to be found. It was almost like he had developed the power of invisibility and was blending in to the hospitals sinister shadows.

"Where the fuck is this kid?!" One of the guards asked. "What if he got out?!"

"Don't worry..." Said the other guard. "We'll find him. This place is guarded at every door. It's impossible for him to get out."

The guards continued searching until seemingly out of nowhere, the young man appeared before them. Dressed in white with bloodshot yellow eyes.

"Dipper..." The second guard asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

Dipper said nothing.

"Dipper... No one wants to hurt you... We just want to get you safely back into your cell..." The man said, slowly coming toward with a syringe.

The young brunette stared deep into their eyes. Nothing but anger and madness seemed to fill his fragile mind.

"We should just shoot him." The first guard protested. "He's beyond our help now!"

"No one is getting shot!" The second guard contradicted. "Unless that is he puts up a fight."

Dipper didn't take his eyes off them, barring his teeth when he listened word for word what the guards were saying.

"They only see you as a broken shell, my little Pine Tree. I say that you should show these guards all the pain and anger you felt for keeping you trapped in here for all these years. Forcing to stay docile from those unneeded pills. Keeping you in that awful straightjacket for days on end. Make them suffer as you did, little one." The voice in his mind purred wickedly.

The Pine boy stared at them as years of animalistic rage began boiling to the surface.

"That's a good a boy Dipper." The second guard, smiled. "Now to put you back in your cell."

He was about to bring the syringe down on the boy's shoulder when he let out a scream of pure rage, grabbing the guards arm.

"DIPPER?!" He screamed, cringing as he couldn't break free from the patients iron grip. The pain ended up becoming so great that he caved to his knees with tears falling from his eyes.

"Please... Stop..." He begged.

Dipper only responded with unhuman strength as he ripped the guards throat out.

Blood gushed everywhere as the man fell to the ground as he looked into Dippers eyes in horror as he bled to death.

The first guard screamed as he tried to load his gun, ready to shoot the young man dead.

But Dipper was much to face and he tackled him to the ground.

He lifted his head up by the hair before he smacked it down on the cold concrete floor. Blood and brains gushed everywhere as the man died in less than a minute from the fatal blows.

Dipper stood up covered in blood.

He walked toward a large window and noticed it would him take into the desert giving him his escape, but it was to high for him to reach.

He suddenly felt a surge of power gently lift him off the ground bring him to the barred window.

"No windows and bars can hold us back." The voice laughed.

Blue flames surrounded his legs as he kicked the window and bars with ease.

Dipper flew out the window as he walked passed the grounds, seeing a barbed fence blocking his path to freedom.

He destroyed the fence with little effort.

The sirens continued blaring as Dipper slowly began walking into the desert wilderness.

His eyes glowed fiercely as the voice in his head continued speaking to him.

"We have important to take care of now..." It said, wickedly. "Your sister has been very troublesome. I have offered her atonement for her sins, but she continues to defy me even running from me; so now you must find her, Pine Tree. You must find your defiant sister and bring her back to me. Straighten her out if she continues to misbehave; and her companions... KILL THEM!"

Dipper nodded dully.

"Good... NOW GO!" It ordered.

The young man continued walking through the sandy landscape, determined to find a road that would lead back to civilization.

The being watched from never ending shadows as his doll walked away.

He would use him against his sister. He would revenge and his pet.

He then laughed silently to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Mabel found herself running through a grey landscape filled with towering pine trees ominously looking down upon her.

She tried desperately to find a way out this wicked and frightening place, but it only seemed that the trees would go on forever; or it was just that she was going in a never ending circle to only end where she first started.

She screamed for help, but the silence of the trees only just stared down at her. Waving their menacing branches as if they were laughing and jeering at her feeble attempt of escaping them.

Snow was falling from the sky, covering the ground with a thick cold blanket, slowing down her run more and more.

There was nothing but the howling sound of the wind. Cruelly blowing into her hair and blinding her vision as it covered her eyes.

Mabel felt tears flowing from her cold cheeks. She wanted to go home; but where was home?

She couldn't return to Piedmont, that was the first place he would like for her. He would happily harm her parents to get to her. She may have been at odds with after with them for all these years, but they were still her mom and dad, and she loved them anyway.

Gravity Falls was out of the question. His eye was everywhere. The town she grown to love that fateful summer was now a spider web.

So if couldn't go to the places she called home, where could she go?

Mabel continued running when she started to notice some of the branches looked like they were closing in on her. At first she thought it was just a trick of her eye and dismissed, but when she looked again she realized it wasn't a trick at all. The branches were coming at her.

She screamed as she tried to avoid them, but it was all in vain. One branch snagged onto her sweater, making it impossible to free it.

Mabel sobbed as she tried to rip her sweater off but another branch wrapped around her ankle.

"HELP ME!" She screamed, her heart pounding. "DIPPER?! GRUNKLE STAN! ANYBODY?! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Cruel and sadistic laughter echoed around the snowy trees; taking such delight in young woman's pain and agony.

The laughter rocked her core. She had to get away from it, or she would be caught be her hunter. Then their would be no escape.

She tried desperately to free herself from the branches, but when she thought she freed herself from one, more branches would wrap around her, trapping more and more.

"Please...?" She begged as she sobbed. "Please let me go... I want to go home... I just want things to go back to the way they were..."

The laughter was closer now.

"But where is your home...?" The laughing voice taunted.

"I don't know..." She bawled. "I don't know..."

"You don't even have a home anymore, do you?" The being asked, amused.

"No..." The young woman whimpered in defeat.

A shadow formed upon the snow before the familiar shape of her nightmare began to take form. Looking as beautiful as ever.

Mabel screamed as she tried to struggle from her branching bonds, but it did no good. They held her in place; just as their master had ordered.

The wicked dream demon slowly strolled towards her. His visible eye glowing ominously in the grey darkness.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" She demanded. "Why must you haunt me?!"

Bill laughed as he waved his hands to remove the branches from her body.

"How could I leave you alone, Shooting Star? How could I leave you alone when I've become so accustomed to the touch of your soft skin under my gloved fingertips?" He giggled dementedly.

"You can't be here! Those scripts are supposed to keep you away!"

Bill shook his head as he chucked.

"Hehehehehe... Oh Shooting Star you are just so precious... Did you really think those ancient scripts could completely keep me away? I may not be able to come near you physically, but I can still come to you in your dreams."

Mabel stopped her crying for a second as she stared at him.

"But..."

"Those can only protect you so much. I can still watch and your little saviors from afar, and I can still come into your mind; but I can't use my power in the physical world with those scripts. No matter... It won't be long until those little pieces of paper won't be able to protect you."

"I'm not going to make anymore mistakes, Bill!" She snarled.

The demon laughed as he pulled her into his embrace.

"No amount of perfection is going to help you, my pet." He whispered into her ear. "I may not be able to get near you, but your precious twin can."

Mabel's eyes widened in horror when the thought was embedded into her mind.

"DIPPER?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" She screamed.

"His only obeying my commands. He is going to come and bring you back to me. Then you and I can be together as lovers as we wait for my next opportunity to create my nightmare world."

"NEVER!" Mabel screamed, pulling away from him.

Bill glared at her.

"Why must you be stubborn, child?!" He growled.

"I will never EVER be yours!" She growled, venom dripping from every word.

Bill's eye flickered several times as he barred his sharp teeth at her, but he quickly calmed down as he ran a gloved hand through his soft hair.

"I guess I'll have to use different methods of persuasion to get you to understand." He sighed.

Mabel stared uneasily at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, carefully.

He laughed as he pulled his gloves off, showing the girls his clawed fingers.

Mabel starting crying again when she felt them slash her cheek.

She sobbed from the stinging pain, blood leaking from the wound.

"You can't escape from me, Shooting Star. I will follow you wherever you run to."

His laughter echoed around the darkness before her moved in to pounce.

The young woman held up her hands as the last thing she saw was a flash...

Mabel bolted up in bed screaming as looked around the dark room.

She brought a hand up to her cheek to see if it was still gashed, but she found no signs of wounds or blood. It was just a horrid dream.

Even then however Mabel was still frightened from the nightmare causing her to burst into tears. Wanting the game to end.

Almost instantly a knock was heard on the door.

"MABEL!? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" The worried voice of Pacifica cried.

Mabel was crying so hard she could barely breathe, almost believing that she was still in the nightmare.

Pacifica ran into room before holding her in her arms.

"Shh... It's okay... It was just a nightmare. Bill can't hurt you now." She said in a soothing manner, gently stroking her hair.

Stanley ran into room, looking worried.

"Is Mabel all right?!" He asked.

Pacifica sighed.

"She's all right. She just had a nightmare."

Stanley sat on the bed taking the crying young woman into his arms.

"You're safe now, my dear. He's only trying to scare you." He said in a hushing voice.

Mabel calmed down slightly from her grandfathers loving embrace.

"Grandpa..." She whimpered.

"I'm right here, baby." He assured her.

Pacifica gently rubbed her back.

"What happened?"

"Bill must have given her a nightmare." Stanley said.

"But I thought those scripts were suppose to keep him away." The blonde protested.

"Physically he can't get near us, but he can still view our whereabouts and he can still haunt our minds."

"Do you think that's why..." Pacifica started.

"More than likely." The older man sighed, morbidly.

They sat in silence for awhile as they waited for Mabel to calm down.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally stopped crying.

Pacifica gave her a glass of water.

"Drink this hon."

The brunette slowly gulped down the water.

"He won't leave me alone..." She whimpered. "He'll stop at nothing to find me... If he finds me..."

"He's not coming anywhere near you, Mabel!" Stanley firmly assured her. "Not while I live!"

"But Dipper... He..."

"He can't bring him to our location directly, he can only tell him where to go."

Mabel only stared at them; she had to run away from her own brother. Her brother who was a pawn in the demon's twisted game of hide and seek.

Pacifica patted her shoulder.

"I know it's hard Mabel, but you have to accept the fact that Dipper's not who he was anymore. We can't help him now."

Mabel sobbed at the thought. She could remember what Stan told her in his goodbye letter haunted her every thought. How much it hurt the old man to see his great nephew reduced to a dysfunctional shell. The guilt he had to live with, for not seeing the signs until it was far too late. Believing suicide was the only way he could make up for his mistakes.

Her world was shattering all around her. No matter no times she tried to fix the walls of her world, they still would be cracked and broken. She was running from the person that she shared the strongest bond with; and she didn't even know how long she could run for. She didn't know if she was truly free.

Stanley patted her should before standing up.

"I think we should all head back to bed. We have a long day of driving ahead of us. Hopefully we can get back to the coast before the winter storms come upon us."

He walked towards the door.

"I'll be outside, my dear. Goodnight."

Pacifica climbed into bed with her.

"I'll keep you company Mabel. I don't know if I can keep the nightmares away, but hopefully I can try."

Mabel laid her head back down as she gripped the other girl's hand.

"Goodnight Mabel..." She said.

"Goodnight..." Mabel barely whispered.

Pacifica fell back asleep as Mabel laid there.

She wanted to believe Pacifica keeping her company would help, but she knew it would do nothing. It would almost be like she wasn't there at all.

She turned the other way. Closing her eyes to feel nothing but a cold dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! HURRY AND GET READY BECAUSE WE'RE HEADING ON THE ROAD IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!" Stanley called to the traveling group.

The group showered and dressed as they loaded all of their things into the car before they began driving off.

Pacifica looked towards Stanley.

"Mr. Pines... Where are we heading?" She asked.

Stanley looked in the rear mirror.

"We need to head back to the east coast; so we can catch a boat overseas." He explained.

"Why couldn't we just fly?" Tambry asked, looking up from her phone briefly.

"I don't know if Dipper can sneak onboard. If he did chances are that he could hijack the plane and our chances of survival would be next to none."

"But can't he just sneak onto a boat and do the same thing?" Robbie asked.

"That's true, but I feel we would have a better chance of surviving via boat than in a plane; and for the most part, boats are larger an we could buy more to escape."

"There's no win no matter what we do, is there." Gideon asked, grimly.

"I'm afraid not..." Stanley replied, quietly.

"So since Dipper escaped from some place called Fringeworth Arizona, where is her now?" Pacifica asked.

"That's the problem, I have no idea where he could be. He could somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, or he could be several miles away. I don't know."

Mabel covered her ears. She hated having to listen to her brother being talked about as if he was some psychopathic murderer. He was a victim; a victim that was forced to serve as a pawn in a twisted game of lies, deceit and blood. Blood that would never wash clean no matter how many times you scrubbed.

Gideon noticed Mabel's distress as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mabel, your brother and that demon are not going to get you. We'll make sure of it." He said, softly.

"I'm running away from own brother... I never thought that would ever happen in my entire life. My brother is now my enemy, intentional or not..." She said, sounding distant.

Pacifica patted her arm.

"I guess the world is a dark cruel place." She said, smiling bitterly.

Robbie sighed from his place in the front seat.

"Either way, even with the demons power, how far can he actually get?" The dark haired man asked.

48 hours earlier

Dipper Pines was limping down the desert road.

The thought that Bill had planted into the poor boy's head was searing along the horizon of his boiling emotions. Boiling emotions that were kept in change by strong medication that were more harm to him to then good. He wasn't sure what he had been feeling about his life from a day by day scenario; but as slowly his sedated mind coming back from the fog, he felt hatred. Hatred for all of the people who wronged him. His peers, his teachers, his parents, an worst of all, his sister. His sister, his best friend in the whole world left him in that hospital to rot in his inner hell. The little fucking cunt...

Dipper's eyes burned with anger and violence. He would make them pay... He would make Bill, the only one in his world who was kind to him, the one who felt like a real father to him proud of him. Never realizing or accepting that the one he was listening to was the one who made him what he was now.

The dark cruel irony of the thought.

The young man continued walking down the road, clad in only a white t-shirt, white scrub pants, and black converses. Waiting for a car to stop. Waiting for his chance to closer to his target.

Sure enough a large semi truck could be seen driving towards.

Dipper lifted his thumb up to get the trucks attention.

Luckily the driver saw this and stopped at the side of the road.

The window rolled down revealing a man in his late forties early fifties dressed in a black tank top and some black jeans with a large grey beard.

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"East towards the Atlantic coast."

The man smiled.

"Tonight's your lucky night, kid. Hop on in."

Dipper smiled slightly as he got into the truck.

The vehicle started back down the road.

"Why you heading to the east coast."

"I'm visiting my sister and some friends." He responded, emotionlessly.

"Visiting her at college?" The man asked.

"More like bringing her home from running away..." Dipper said, smiling eerily.

In a odd twist of things the man smiled at the boy just as eerily.

"Seems like your sister has been a very bad girl..."

"A very bad sister indeed..." The young man, snarled.

"How's your master been?" The man asked, smiling frighteningly.

"He's been kind to me. He loves me like a father loves his son. Something my own fucking father never gave me!"

"How about I talk to him for a few minutes kid..."

Dipper eyes closed for a few minutes before the sinister eyes shot open. Bipper was back in control.

"Bill my old friend... how long has been?" The man smiled.

Bipper grinned his psychotic manner.

"I'd say about twenty five or thirty years... I see you've been doing rather well from my charity." He purred.

"Very well I'd say... Got this job driving this truck for all this time. I can steal several things from the shipments, make plenty of money from this and a limitless supply of booze and cheap women. You've given me great fortune, and all I have to do is offer my services to you whenever needed."

Bipper laughed as he opened a bottle of vodka sipping some.

"And you've come at my command just as I ordered."

The man laughed.

"You really fucked with this kid's head, haven't you?"

The demon chuckled softly.

"I ruined his entire life, and still he will do anything I say. I'm the only one he has left. Everyone he knew has abandoned him, sad really; but he had this coming the moment he decided to get in my way. He foolishly thought he got rid of me, but I survived, and now I've been exacting my revenge..."

"I'm surprised you kept the little twerp for as long as you have. I mean he ruined everything."

"That's true... But I need him for a while longer... He must bring my pet back to me... Then I'll decide if I'll kill him myself, or let the police gun him down."

"That girl must be something if you are willing to use her brother against her." Said the truck driver.

"She won't be able to for much longer... Soon everyone she's grown to love or care for will dead. Then she will have nobody to love but me; she will be mine... Forever..."

Present Time

Dipper sat in the truck, leaning his head against the window.

He was nearing the coast, soon everything would fall into play.

The truck driver stopped the car in a pier parking lot.

"All right kid, this is the farthest I can take you." He said.

Dipper nodded as he pulled out of the truck.

The man got out as well as Bill appeared before them.

"Well... I did what you ordered, I drove the boy as far as I could... I guess I'll be going then."

Bill smiled.

"Yes... Thank you, my friend. I'm happy to say that I am no longer in need of your services."

The man grinned.

"Man making that deal with you turned out to be greater than I thou..."

He never finished his sentence when the demon waved his hand and mentally snapped the man's neck, killing him.

Dipper watched unfazed as the man fell lifelessly on the icy cold asphalt.

Bill turned his head back to him.

"I will guide you to your sister's whereabouts, but I cannot send you directly to them nor can use my powers directly against them. I can use them to keep your stamina up and your strength increased. That should help you until I can come up with a way to get those scripts out of there position." He explained.

"Yes sir..." Dipper replied, quietly.

"The location of where they will be is not far from here... I timed our arrival so we would get here before them. Now go and get there before they given a chance to escape on one of those boats!"

The brunette nodded before he slowly started walking down the road towards the supposed boats.

Meanwhile the group in their van had finally reached the location of the boats that Stanley claimed was going to take them to Europe.

The older man had insisted on parking a distance away from the boats, as he didn't want the van to be spotted and give away which boat was taking them away.

Everybody grabbed their belongings out of the van and began to start their walk towards the boats. Apparently Stanley had a friend that was giving them a boat that was going to get them out of here.

None of them were walking when they noticed the lone figure of Dipper Pines; staring at them a cold murderous gleam in his eyes.

Mabel was shocked when she saw him.

"Dip... Dipper...?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes.

He only stood there.

The older twin was about to run to him when Robbie grabbed her arm.

"No Mabel! Here's here to harm us!" He cried.

She wouldn't believe it as she broke free and started running to him.

"Bro bro! I knew you escaped from Bill's grasp! Now we can try to make things right again..."

Just she approached him, the young man grabbed her arm, gripping her tightly.

He stared right into her frightened eyes.

"It's for your own good Mabel..." He spoke as if he was a completely different person. "I'm going to take you home now, and then everything will be fine again..."

The poor girl tried in vain to pry her arm free, but Dipper's strength had increased at unnatural levels.

She caved to her knees as the pain became more and more unbearable.

"Dipper...! You're hurting me...!" She cried.

Dipper was about to walkaway with his sister in his possession when Robbie sucker punched him in the nose.

The younger twin was caught off guard, forcing him to let go of his sister; who retreated to the safety of her group.

"You refuse to listen to your brother?!" He demanded.

"DIPPER!?" Mabel sobbed. "PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"I am awake Mabel... I'm awake and finally free!"

"This isn't who you are... Remember what we always had?"

Mabel reached into her bag and pulled out Dipper's white and blue Pine Tree hat. The same hat that he took that fateful summer. Back when things were simple... Back when things were what they should be... She tossed the hat towards him.

Dipper looked at the hat for some time. He could remember picking it out in the shop. It gave him a sense of identity that he never seemed to have when he was younger. Always hiding in his sister's shadow, wishing he could be as loved and accepted as she was. That summer gave him something of worth; and the two were side by side through it all.

A tear slid down his cheek as he recalled the memory.

He placed the hat on his head. For a brief moment he seemed to look like the young boy from his summer in Gravity Falls six years earlier.

But a flash of yellow and red sparked in his eyes before his expression changed back to murderous anger.

"The Dipper you knew was gone! HE DIED THAT DAY IN THE GYMNASIUM!" He screamed, tears of rage spilling from his eyes.

He stepped towards them before pulling out a large metal pole.

"I'm bringing you home Mabel; and I'm getting this interfering motherfuckers out of the fucking way!" He snarled.

Without wasting anymore time, he charged toward them...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Dipper swung the metal pole at force towards Robbie.

The dark haired screamed before he ducked out of the way.

The younger man screamed in rage when he saw that his rival had outwitted him once again.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO OUT DO ME?!" He screamed. "YOU'VE DONE THIS IN THE PAST AND YOU'RE STILL DOING IT NOW!

Robbie looked at Dipper in disbelief.

"Dipper... Does this have to do with Wendy?" He asked while trying to avoid the blows.

"WENDY DOESN'T ME A THING TO ME ANYMORE! SHE WAS JUST A CUNT WHO LIKED TO BE AROUND DRAMA!" The young man screamed.

Robbie felt rather remorseful from the boy's anger. It was true that he hadn't been very nice to Dipper when they were younger; but he had soften his tone when Mabel had brought him Tambry together. Through the years the two had gotten closer. Wendy on the other hand, started partying more and more; causing her father and younger brothers a lot of pain with her behavior; until right before she was start her final year of high school, she dropped to pursue some acting career in Los Angles. The last Robbie heard from his former crush was that she was doing some low budget adult films. It broke the Goth's heart to see what the cool and relaxed redhead had become.

Since Wendy left, Robbie and Tambry, along with the Corduroy's family friend Tyler, had done their best to help Manly Dan take care of his three sons; the lumberjack was grateful, but Robbie knew that he was hoping by a miracle that Wendy would come, wanting to set things right. Only it was more than obvious that she had moved on with her life, and the people she knew were no longer a part of her life or priority. Sad as that was.

"Look kid... I know I wasn't very nice to you; and I'm sorry, but this isn't the way you should be releasing your anger."

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Dipper glowered. "All that matters now is that I'm finally free! Everyone in my life has abandoned or used me! Now I'm going to make them feel all the pain I felt!"

The Pine boy screamed as he continued swinging his weapon with almost inhuman strength. The group could only avoid the damage for so long.

"You're misplacing on the wrong people!" Pacifica cried. "You should be unleashing your anger on the one that you think is helping you!"

"Bill is helping me! He's the only one who ever cared about me!" Dipper roared, charging towards the blonde.

"BILL NEVER HELPED YOU! HE'S THE REASON WHY THEY HAD TO LOCK YOU UP!" The blonde screamed.

Dipper tackled Pacifica to the ground as he started to strangle her.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HELPING PEOPLE?! YOU AND YOUR SHADY FAMILY LYING AND DECIEVING PEOPLE FOR YEARS! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST HYPOCRITE I'VE EVER MET!"

Pacifica felt her air passageways closing. She was almost convinced she was going to die right there on the spot; and she still felt there was still a lot of things that she needed to fix that her family had done throughout their legacy.

Dipper kept his strong grip on Pacifica's throat before he felt someone grab him from behind. He looked up to see Stanley trying to yank him off the young woman.

He screamed as he refused to let go. Pacifica was gasping for breath, ready to lose to conscious if something wasn't done; but the brunette refused to let go of her.

Gideon grabbed the pole that Dipper dropped before he crept behind and slammed it against Dipper's back.

The young man screamed as spit out a clot of blood, falling backwards letting go.

Pacifica laid on the ground gasping for breath as a horrendous black and blue bruise had appeared on her neck.

Dipper weakly pulled himself up.

"Go ahead! Finish me! I know you're all dying to!" He tearfully taunted.

Stanley pulled out his gun aiming it at the weakened young man.

"I didn't want it to come this, my boy, I really didn't; but I need to do what I think is best for you." The gray haired man said, his cold voice shaking slightly from the thought of killing his own grandson.

He cocked the gun ready to fire.

"WAIT!" Mabel screamed, tears streaming down her face.

She ran to her brother.

"MABEL NO!" Gideon screamed.

She hugged her brother tightly.

"Don't kill him!" She sobbed. "That's what Bill wants us to do!"

"We don't have any other choice..." Stanley said, keeping his voice composed as a sob was coming up his throat. "He's going to keep following us unless we do something..."

"No..." The young woman wept, hanging onto Dipper as if nothing mattered. "I can't do that do him. He can't suffer from my sins... He was just Bill's pawn... I can't do that to..."

Mabel never finished what she had to say before Dipper grabbed her. Holding her arms behind her back.

"LET HER GO!" Gideon screamed. "I WON'T YOU HURT HER!"

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'm only taking her home, there she won't misbehave ever again."

Mabel knew exactly where Dipper was going with that; and her poor brother probably didn't even know that the demon was intending to have his way with her once he caught her.

The laughter in her head was indication that she was on point about that. The night in streets was to close of call as it was.

Stanley shot Dipper in the shoulder.

The young man screamed in pain, letting go of his sister.

Mabel ran back to the group, trembling violently.

Dipper let out an animalistic cry of rage before he limped away. More than likely going back crying to the demon to heal him. They were safe... For now...

"Hurry I don't know how much time we have left before Dipper will be upon us again." Stanley ordered.

The group picked up running before they finally got to the boat that would take them to the safety of the ocean. Taking them to a new continent.

They quickly boarded the boat, unloading their things.

Stanley went to the control room turning the engine of the boat on while Robbie and Gideon pulled up the anchor.

After a few minutes the boat started pulling away from the dock and floated into the ocean.

Mabel looked out towards the dock. The world she knew was slowly fading away.

Just then Dipper appeared and started running towards the edge of the dock.

His eyes rested on the boat drifting away.

Mabel looked into his bloodshot eyes.

He looked back, tears streaming down his face.

They just looked at each other. Two broken souls separated by a permanent wall that could never be torn down.

The demon had torn them apart.

Mabel missed Dipper.

Dipper missed Mabel.

But the wall was never coming down. They two missing halves could never be reunited.

Dipper continued to watch as the boat sailed away until it disappeared into the horizon. Why did his twin have to be defiant.

He sobbed as he ran crying back to his 'father figure'.

Dressed in a heavy coat the demon shook his head.

"You're going soft, Pine Tree..." The demon sighed with great disdain.

"It wasn't my fault!" Dipper protested. "They got me at a disadvantage!"

Bill glared.

"Seems you're letting your emotions get the better of you... Remember what happened the last time you let your emotions decide everything?"

"I want my sister back!" The young man sobbed, caving his knees.

Bill was loving every minute of Dipper's ever descending sanity.

He jabbed the young man's side with his cane.

"This is pathetic, kiddo..." He laughed.

"I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO GO BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS! I WANT THINGS TO BE RIGHT AGAIN!" He sobbed.

Bill snapped his fingers, taking them back to the Dreamscape.

He sat the weeping young man on a random lounging cushion before he laid them both down with the boy's head resting on his chest.

"I want my life back...!" I WANT MY LIFE BACK!" He sobbed.

Bill pet his hair.

"Shh... Calm down, my little Pine Tree..." He purred softly, feeding off the poor boy's agony. "You'll have you old life back before you know it... We just need to bring Shooting Star home and teach her a lesson."

"Don't leave me Bill... Promise you'll never leave me! I need you! I won't survive if you leave me!" He whimpered.

The demon laughed. Dipper had become so pathetic it almost was not amusing, almost. Tormenting the once strong willed boy and breaking him day by day brought such pleasure to his black heart.

Vengeance was such great feeling. His little doll had learned to behave. He just needed his doll to return his pet to him. His sweet vulnerable pet... Oh how he missed her. The touch of her soft skin under his fingers; but those scripts were more quite the annoyance. He could still watch his pet and her posse. He still go into their minds. But he couldn't go near them or directly attack them. Not yet... He would have to increase his power a bit more to weaken the power of the scripts. Offing some more souls would help with that though, but it would take some time and patience.

Until then though. He could increase Dipper's strength and replenish him if needed; and if worse came to worse, he could just have Bipper make his great comeback.

"I promise I won't abandon you, just listen to me and everything will okay. Don't listen to the people that hurt you. The people that left you to rot in that padded cell." The demon purred.

The boy continued to lay in his 'father figure's' arms until he calmed down.

Once he felt better, the two sat up.

"You need to yourself over seas, Pine tree... Whether it be plane or by ship, I just need you to get yourself there."

"But I won't know there exact location." Dipper protested.

Bill chuckled.

"That doesn't matter. I just need you to get to Europe as soon as possible. Because of your reputation though, you will need to keep yourself hidden. Hide out in one of the cargo holds if you wish. Once you're across, we can proceed from there."

Dipper nodded like an obedient puppy.

"Good... NOW GO!" He ordered.

He snapped his fingers sending the young man back into the real world.

Bill stretched himself out again.

"The trains is are coming closer to colliding, soon the mess of guts and debris will flow around the twins. Then both of them will be mine!"

He chuckled slightly as he saw of vision of Mabel walking aimlessly around the deck of the boat, tears leaking from her hazel eyes. The name of her brother barely escaping her mouth.

"Why must you fight me, my pet..." He sighed. "You know I'll just win..."

He peered into her mind. He was her main thought. Anger and fear was all she felt for him. If she could she would stab as many times as she could if she had the power to kill him.

He smiled as he saw her rubbing her sore neck. The eye burning with lust.

She may have been able to avoid him during the day, but once the lights when out, he had full power to enter her mind.

"See you in your dreams, my vulnerable little falling star..."

Bill laughed psychotically.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Mabel sat on the deck of the outside as she watched the final rays of sun disappear from the sky, leaving behind a dark red and black sky. The warmth of sun was gone, leaving the sinister shadows of the night. It would be time to sleep soon, soon she would return to her horrifying nightmares.

She continued to sit there until the biting cold forced her to return inside the main cabins of the boat.

She welcomed the warm heat as she walked down the passageway that would take her to her room. Finding it she went inside to see the small bed and desk that would temporarily house her.

Mabel sighed, walking into her tiny private bathroom. A sink, a toilet and a shower stall. That was all.

Throughout her life she had been blessed with a lot of things, but the tiny room and bathroom was a strong reminder to her that all of those things were now long gone. They started to disappear after that fateful evening at the dance. The day her brother died and an empty shell was left behind to exist. Since then it seemed she started to lose things bit by bit. Her family, her friends, her job, her freedom... All of those things were gone; and she didn't know when or if she was ever going to get them back.

Mabel turned on the cold water and splashed some cold water onto her face. At least she wouldn't have to suffer through an of this alone. She had a group of companions by her side to help her through this. They were her entire family now. For better or for worse.

The young woman sighed to herself as she turned off the water and exited the bathroom.

She changed into her nightclothes and sat on her bed.

She didn't want to go bed. The demon was waiting for her to close his eyes. He was waiting for to go into a dream state. Then he was free to terrorize as he pleased.

Mabel laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. She willed herself to keep her eyes open for as long as she could. She didn't have much of a problem of doing so in the beginning, but a little over two hours later, Mabel felt her eyelids slowly start to become heavy. She widened her eyes more to keep them awake and alert, but then her eyes would start to strain.

Mabel relaxed her tired eyes, but even then she knew she couldn't keep it up anymore. She had to sleep; or she was going to have no energy at all.

She swallowed a sob as she felt her heavy eyelids completely close. Taking her to her long awaited nightmare.

Mabel's Nightmare.

Mabel found herself walking within a snowing field. The ground was covered with a thick blanket of soft substance while endless tiny flakes gently fell from the sky onto to the ground. The wind blew softly and the sky was a midnight red.

She looked down to find herself wearing a long white dress made of the finest silks while the sleeves were made of lace. Wrapped around her and her form fitting dress was a thick white fur lined with silk.

Mabel hugged the fur around her body like a blanket, shielding herself from the cold.

Her hazel eyes scanned the snowy field in fright. He was around here somewhere. She knew it.

She slowly started to explore her surroundings. Everything was snow white around her except the sky. The horrible blood red sky that seemed to mock her.

She continued walking until she saw something lying in the snow.

Mabel ran towards the object, bending down slightly to pick it up. When she looked at the item in her hands, she saw that it was Dipper's blue and white hat.

The hat caught her off guard as threw it back into the ground, backing away from it, until she felt her back come into contact with something.

Mabel felt her body run cold as slowly turned around to see Bill towering over her, his usual outfit now a blood red. His yellow glowing ominously in the red darkness.

She tried to back away, but the demon grabbed her hand; pressing his lips softly against it. He shivered at her touch. If only he could physically feel her touch.

"My pet..." He purred. "Oh how I miss the touch of your skin. It's driving me mad with you not here with me."

"You're insane..." Was all the young woman could muster.

Bill laughed.

"And you're so precious..."

Mabel tried to back free from his grasp, but the demon quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were touching. The blonde looked down at his pet. She looked so lovely and vulnerable; in the dreamscape he could torment her as much as he wanted. His pet's nightmares would entertain him until they were physically reunited. Then she would get away from him ever again.

"I miss you, Shooting Star..." He whispered into her ear. "It's been so lonely without you."

Mabel didn't know how to respond to that. The thought that the demon was beside himself without her to play must have been driving the demon off the wall. Making her wonder what he was going to do with her when he finally caught her.

"You... You don't love me, Bill..." She whispered. "Someone like you is incapable of truly loving someone. You love the idea of controlling me like a slave; forcing me to do things that amuse that frozen black heart of yours."

The wicked demon laughed. Spinning her around in his arms.

"But of course I love you, my pet..." He said, smoothly. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you."

"Some who loves me... WOULDN'T SEND MY OWN BROTHER TO ATTACK HER AND HER FRIENDS!" Mabel screamed.

Bill snapped his fingers before the snowy landscape disappeared and changing into some Victorian style sitting room. The colors swirled with reds and greys giving the place an ominous feel.

Mabel looked around the room before she saw the demon sit on some old fashioned looking couch.

"Come here..." He ordered.

Knowing there was no place to run to in the dreamscape, Mabel sat beside the demon.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling his feet up until both of them were lying on the couch together. Everything red except for her snow white gown.

"Why are you so insistent on running from me? You know that can only think of me." He asked her slyly.

"It's not pleasant what I think about you!" She growled.

"Come on Shooting Star... You know you and I are not so different." He said, resting her head against his chest.

"YOU AND I COULDN'T BE ANYMORE DIFFERENT!" She screamed in disgust.

Bill chuckled at her outburst.

"Oh my pet... That is far from the truth, and you know it. You're just as energetic and outlandish as I am. We channel our natures differently yes, but at the root we are the same."

"I'm not like you, Bill... I never was or never will be..." Mabel growled.

"You say that, but is that true? Can you still go out into the cold reality you humans call life and say that you haven't been affected by all of this?"

"I..." Mabel could barely speak.

Bill shushed her.

"You can say that you tried to live your life like nothing had changed you. You could say that to everyone in your life you've come across; but they can't see into your mind like I can." (I can't do the italics anymore. it's getting annoying)

Mabel looked into his eyes, tears falling down her paling cheeks.

"I knew the truth, Shooting Star. You were never the same after Pine Tree was taken away. The two of were only halves that were only whole when you were together; but once you lost your other half, you lost yourself. You lost everything that made you who you were. No matter how much you tried to mimic it on the outside." He explained.

The poor girl sobbed as she shook her head.

"You felt so out of place in your world. Your relationship with your parents was destroyed once your brother was gone. Your teen romances felt cold and fake anytime you tried to have one; and you always questioned if any of your so called friends really cared about you; and judging how much your friends fawned over me I think we know the answer to that question. You may have been the same on the outside, but inside you was a little girl who felt lost and alone."

Mabel wept into Bill's chest. She never realized how truly lonely she was until that very moment. She never really had anyone at all.

The demon ran his gloved fingers through her hair.

"Hush now..." He purred, softly. "I'm here to keep you safe from out there."

The young woman stared into his visible eye. She swore that it almost seemed gentle; and that scared her.

"Everyone you knew in your world never could understand what you were going through. They never understood the feeling of losing your other half. They never understood because they didn't care."

Mabel didn't what she could say.

"They will never care for you the way I do, my pet." Bill whispered. He smiled showing her his ominous white teeth.

He sat up a little, pulling her up a little. She lay in his embrace. It felt cold and sinister, yet almost loving.

He kissed her cheeks, causing the young woman to relax slightly.

"Why don't you come back to me, my love... If you do I'll hold you in my arms and never let you go." He breathed, his hot breath blowing on her cold neck.

Mabel felt surprisingly content in Bill's arms. For once she felt safe. For once she felt loved.

"Yes..." He hissed, happily. "Stay here with me... I'll never hurt you the way the others have. I'll never forsake like Pine Tree did. All you have to do is stay in my arms and everything will fine."

Before Mabel could make any more sense out of this she felt the demon's lips press against hers for a kiss. She tried to pull away, but Bill would pull her in closer deepening his kiss. Mabel was frightened and confused. This was all so wrong, but it felt so right to her.

The former thought finally began to beat some sense into the young woman's head before she struck the demon with one of her high heels.

Bill cried in surprise giving Mabel enough time to climb off of him.

She tried running to the door of the room, but it was locked tightly. She was trapped with her tormentor.

The demon laughed in such a cruel way as he slowly strutted towards hers. His eye glowed maliciously at the sight of her pain.

"Poor helpless little Shooting Star... She continues to keep fighting me, yet she only continues to hurt herself more and more. She doesn't know when to give in... She doesn't know when to surrender... All this does is leave her feeling haunting and alone." He said with his haunting Cheshire grin.

He sat down beside her.

"I know you desire me, Shooting Star. You felt safe in my arms for a brief moment. You could say that you felt manipulated, but I felt your desire. You'll continue to runaway from me; but you'll feel my influence begin to take hold you. You'll soon see that you belong to nobody but me; and there won't be a single you'll be to able to do to stop me."

The world around them begin to fade away. Mabel was starting to wake up.

Bill began to disappear in the darkness.

"It was fun, Shooting Star." He laughed. "I'll see you again soon."

He vanished.

End of Mabel's nightmare.

Mabel bolted up in her bed to see that she was back in her room. She was safe.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand to see that it was about seven thirty in the morning.

Mabel would have fallen back asleep but she knew she would only return to her never ending nightmare; and she wanted to stay away from it as long as possible. She walked into her bathroom before she turned the water to her shower on.

The demon's wicked words burning in her fragile mind.

She could almost feel his power beginning to take hold of her; and it frightened her every waking thought.

But she would not give in.

Bill may very well ensnare her like he intended...

But Mabel was not going to let him do so without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The red in all of the dreamscape was supposed to be a metaphor. While everything around Mabel is tainted red. She has still managed to remain innocent and pure...  
> Also DeviantArt artist Ryouhiko-Ankuu drew a picture for the chapter for me with a trade we did. Check it out on her DeviantArt page along with some of her other amazing artwork.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I started writing this before A tale of two Stans came out. This chapter explains the switch in a bit of a different manner.

Chapter 5

Mabel didn't know how much longer she could remain on the boat for. She had very little space to move around; and her nightmares were progressively becoming worse. If something didn't change, she believed she was going to have a mental breakdown. Then again, that problem wouldn't be the case... She already had lost her mind and she knew deep down. She had lost her mind six years ago on that fateful evening at the dance. After that, she couldn't view life the same after that, now matter how much she tried. There would always be that void that would only darken as time passed.

Mabel looked out at the decks to see some buildings were off in the distance.

Maybe they finally reached Europe. Maybe she could finally have some content; even if it only lasted until Dipper caught up to them.

She ran to the captain's room to see Stanley manning the controls.

"Grandpa... Are those buildings in the distance... Are they Europe?" She asked.

Stanley turned his head and nodded.

"Yes... We should be reaching port in a few hours." He said, quietly.

Mabel felt a content smile on her face, but she frowned as a thought crossed her mind.

"Grandpa... Are you aware of what happened to Grunkle Stan?" She asked.

Stanley frowned.

"Yes... I know what happened to him..."

"Don't you feel sad?" She asked, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

The older man felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I never got to tell him that I forgave him... I actually forgave him long ago, but my pride would never let him know that. He sacrificed thirty years of his life to bring me home; and I just pushed him away; just because I was to angry that he destroyed my invention all those years ago. All he wanted was to make things right again; and I never gave him that." He laughed bitterly. "I guess you never realize those things until their gone."

Mabel placed shaking hand on her grandfather's shoulder.

Stanley lightly touched it.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I left you with a cold father... I guess my disappearance hurt him more than I realized, but that didn't excuse his or your mother's parenting. They are partly to blame for this; your father... used to make fun of me when it came to my research. He would ask me why he couldn't have a normal dad who liked to play football and stuff like that. I loved your father very much, but it doesn't surprise me that he would become like this, sometimes I'm almost convinced that he may even been glad I was gone."

"Dad barely mentioned you... I only learned more about you when Grunkle Stan brought you back." Mabel explained.

Stanley laughed bitterly again.

"He was the only person who ever really cared. Our parents only saw me as a ticket to the good life. Maybe that's why he sabotaged in the first place, he was scared of losing me... We both blew it..."

Mabel smiled bitterly.

"And the cycle continued with me and Dipper."

"I should have never listened to him! I should have ran the other way when I had the chance, but I was thirsty for knowledge! I wanted to know everything! I never intended to hurt anyone, but look what it did! There isn't a day that goes by that I wish I could go back in time and slap myself right across the fucking face! After what happened to McGucket, I should've walked away; I should've realized what Bill's true intentions were!" Stanley was shaking in anger. "WHY COULDN'T YOUR BROTHER JUST LOOK THE OTHER WAY!?"

"Grandpa..." Mabel looked horrified.

"Mabel... I'm not really your Grandfather... and Stan was not your uncle. He was your uncle but, he was really Stanley and I'm really Stanford or by my nickname Ford."

"But..."

"Your real grandfather was a deadbeat. He and his girlfriend dumped your father on my doorstep without an explanation when he was only six months old. I raised him to believe I was his father. When I went through the portal, Stan took my name and the rest is from there. How he explained this to your father I will never know."

Mabel gave the man in front of her a glare.

"I... I don't even know who you are... Everyone's been lying to me!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Mabel you need to understand..."

"NO! I don't need to understand anything! You and Stan or whatever his real name is have been lying to me all this time! Now Dipper is gone!" She sobbed.

"Mabel... I'm really sorry..." Ford tried to hug but she pushed him away.

"NO! As far as I'm concerned you're just a stranger! You and your brother were just strangers!"

"My dear... You can hate me all you want, I won't hold it against you, but don't hate Stan. He only did it with your best interest at heart. He would've done anything for you and your brother."

Mabel gave her grandfather or uncle or very dark look.

"As soon as all of this over, I'm closing the door and locking it for good." Her voice was unnaturally cold. "I'm done... As far as I will be concerned is that you and Stan will have never existed."

As she finished the comment, Ford's face went blank. He knew there was nothing left to say at this point.

Mabel walked out of the room without another word to see Gideon was outside. Tears were threatening to leave his blue eyes.

"Does that mean you're going to close the door on me too?!" Trying to swallow the sob that was trying to escape his throat. "Am I going to cease to exist in your eyes?!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she placed her hand on his shoulder; she nodded, sadly.

Gideon burst into tears.

"PLEASE MABEL?!" He sobbed. "I KNOW I MADE SO MANY MISTAKES IN THE PAST, BUT YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT! PLEASE DON'T SHUT THE DOOR ON ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE DARKNESS!"

Mabel tried to say something but she found no sound came out of her mouth. She had lost the ability to speak again.

She ran to Gideon and hugged him tightly for a few minutes. She then let go before she walked away; ignoring as he cried out her name.

She walked back to her room to pack up her things as the tears continued to fall down her face. Everyone had been lying to her all this time. Ford, Stan her father, everyone had only told half truth's or just flat out lied to her. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. She couldn't even trust her own brother anymore.

"Why are you still with these people, my pet?" A voice seemed to purr in her ears.

Mabel's head darted around the room as she tried to find the source, but nobody was there. He was only in her head. How? Her eyes widened when she realized, the power of the scripts were already starting to weaken.

If she had a voice right now, she would have screamed out in horror, but only silence ran through her.

"Come back to me..." Bill's voice was almost intoxicating at that moment. Mabel found almost soothing. She wanted to get away from these people she really didn't even know at all.

"Come back where you are safe with me..." He continued on. "I'll never hurt you the way your own family has. None of the people with you can be truly trusted. Llama treated you like crap. Stitched Heart was always mean to you and his girlfriend never really paid a glance at you; and Gideon... you know the things he tried to do to make you his. Can you really sit there and tell me that these people can be considered your friends?"

Mabel let out a broken sob as the words sunk deeper and deeper into her skin.

It was true; but would she better off if she went back to Bill; who only saw her as a pet?"

"Please come back to me, my pet..." He continued to purr. You're so frightened and confused right now. You don't know who to trust and where you want to go; but we both know that you belong here with me. I'll make sure no one will ever harm or lie to you again."

Mabel covered her ears as she curled into a ball on the bed. She knew what the demon was saying was nothing more than coldblooded lies. He wanted her for himself; and she once she was back in his grasp, there would be no escape.

"I'm going to get you back, Shooting Star." The demon's voice was slightly more menacing now. I'm growing weary of our game of hide and seek. It was fun in the beginning, but now the game must end soon; and the minute you are on land, you will be vulnerable to me"

Mabel curled herself into a tiny ball until she was hiding in her sweater just wanting to disappear in the darkness.

"You really think hiding in 'sweater town' is going to make a everything go away?" Bill laughed.

Mabel let out another cracked sob. Wishing she could get on solid ground and run and hide from the demon that was hunting her down like a dog.

"Enjoy your final hours of freedom, Shooting Star. Because once the power of the scripts completely fades or if Pine Tree catches up with you... Then you'll finally be mine!"

He was gone.

Mabel could hear the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Mabel!?" It was Pacifica. "We're at port now! Let's go!"

Mabel grabbed her bag and proceeded to walk outside with her bag.

Everyone got off the boat with there things. Mabel stared off into the city wondering how much longer she could stay with these people.

As Ford and Robbie were talking to some guy about something, Mabel took off running.

She didn't care anymore. She was better off alone than she was with people she claimed were her friends.

Mabel could hear the sound of Ford of Gideon screaming for her to come back, but she kept on running. She would defend herself... She would fight for her freedom. She would fight for herself.

She had done so all along.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"MABEL?!" Gideon screamed. "PEACH DUMPING WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Pacifica stared at him.

"You really think she's going to respond to that nickname?" She asked.

"... It's worth a try?" The young man sighed.

"HEY MABEL ARE YOU OUT THERE?!" Robbie cried.

"COME BACK MABEL!" Tambry cried out.

Ford looked towards the direction that she off.

"She's not coming back..." He sighed. "We're going to have to split up and look for her."

"Is that the only way?" Tambry asked, looking worried.

"If we want a better chance of finding her, then we don't have much of a choice."

Robbie sighed.

"Tambry and I will go look for her this way. Gideon can go look for her that way; and you and Pacifica can go look for her the other way."

Ford nodded.

"If that's the way it has to be."

The five started to go other directions when the older man called out one more time.

"In case none of us live through this... I want to say something..."

"What Mr. Pines?" Pacifica asked.

"This was all my fault... I should have never trusted him. It was the biggest mistake I could have ever made. It came with the price of losing the people I cared about the most... Now there gone. If any thing happens to me... I won't go down without a fight. I owe that to Stanley."

They all nodded.

Gideon handed Pacifica a letter.

"Pacifica if anything happens to me... Take this letter home and tell my parents that I'm sorry for everything." He sighed.

"And if anything happens to me... Tell my parents... that I forgive them... as toxic as they were..." She breathed, deeply.

Robbie turned towards Tambry.

"If anything happens to either of us..." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me..."

Tambry's eyes filled with tears as she nodded yes.

The black haired male hugged her tightly.

They all stared at each other for a few more moments before they all nodded sadly and split up to find Mabel.

Mabel didn't know how long she had been running when she finally forced herself to stop and breathe.

She pulled out the scripts that were in her pockets.

Their powers was almost gone... The fact that Bill could talk to her through her conscious mind was proof of that. His power was almost unstoppable.

She saw a little café nearby and decided to sit for a little bit to think.

Sitting at the table the waiter took her order. Fortunately the waiter couldn't speak English and since Mabel couldn't speak she just pointed to the item on the menu and allowed the waiter to take her order.

Mabel continued to sit outside in the cold. She thought about her life and everything that she had seen, experienced and felt.

That summer in Gravity Falls was a huge mistake. That was the summer that changed everything. Everything was fine before she had gone to that town.

"Promise me that we won't become stupid?" She had begged Dipper.

But they became stupid; oh how stupid they were forced to become. How stupid was she to look the other way when her brother needed her the most. How stupid Dipper was to refuse to let everything go and go back to their normal life in Piedmont. How stupid they were as Dipper was now a hollow doll and she was a vulnerable target just waiting to be caught. Oh how stupid were they now...

Mabel took tiny sips of her coffee as she thought about Bill's promises. He promised that he would protect from all the pain and lies that she was forced to endure. He would hold her in arms and never let her go. She would always be safe and loved if she only just trusted him.

She shook her head violently.

NO! She couldn't. Bill was the reason all of this was happening. He was the reason for what happened to Dipper. He was the reason why they both had become stupid. She couldn't trust him; she couldn't let him catch her. If he did, then she wouldn't be able to escape ever again. Being reduced to his slave that would be forced to do anything he wanted; using Dipper to bring her back to him. She had to keep running... She had to escape before it was to late.

The waiter returned to bring her back her little dish.

Mabel nodded her thanks before she began to take tiny bites when she looked up to see that it had started to snow.

The flakes came in large but soft bunches. The young woman stared in a horror as she looked at them.

It was like her nightmare. When she was wandering around the snowy landscape that was tainted in red and grey; almost as if she was walking within blood tainted snow. The beautiful dress she was adorned with. Bill dressed in blood red. The sitting room covered in red and grey. It seemed to Mabel that at first that her world had been tainted by grey. Now it seemed as if everything in her world was starting to be tainted by red.

She zipped up her coat and put on her gloves to protect herself from the cold.

She left some money on the table and walked away.

The snow started to become a bit more heavy as the wind began to pick up.

For the most part it seemed as if she had completely lost the group; to which she was thankful for. She was done with them and all the lies they seemed to feed her all this time. Only thing she had to worry about now was how was so going to avoid Dipper.

"Mabel...?" An unstable voice came behind her.

She turned around to see Dipper standing not to far away from her.

Mabel trembled; trying to say something to him, but she could not utter any sound. She couldn't cry out if she wanted to.

"Dipper...?" She could only silently mouth. Knowing well why her brother was here.

He came a little closer.

"You know why I'm here Mabel." He spoke.

She tearfully nodded.

"I promised Bill I would bring you back to him."

She shook her head in fear. No matter what she wouldn't go back to that monster.

Dipper glared.

"You need to start behaving Mabel. It's for your own good. Bill's trying to save you from yourself."

Mabel only continued to shake her head. She knew it was all lies; and her brother had fed off of them.

Dipper had tears in his own eyes.

"Mabel I promise if we go back, we will be free. Nothing can hurt us ever again."

"At what cost...?" She sobbed, her own speech sounding quite broken. "What will happen to us bro bro?"

"All we have to do is listen to what Bill tell us." He answered.

"Dipper, Bill's only trying to get in our heads; getting us to do whatever we want, and you're letting him win. Dipper you know that Bill can never be trusted." Mabel begged.

"He saved me from pain and loneliness..." Dipper growled.

"He only twisted the wounds, making them worse." Mabel sobbed.

"Had you just sided with me then none of this would be happening!" The younger twin snarled.

"Had you just left it alone then none this would be happening!" The other twin shot back.

The two stared at each other tear stained eyes.

"We really did become stupid, didn't we bro bro?" Mabel sobbed with a sad smile on her face.

Dipper's smile was just as sad. "I think so..."

More silence filtered around them.

"I need to bring you home, Mabel. I promise you that it's all for the best."

"Then I guess this is goodbye bro bro..."

Dipper would have questioned her as to what she meant by that when he saw that she had taken off into the crowd.

Mabel ran as fast as she could, refusing to look back.

She could hear the sound of her brother screaming her name behind her but she refused to look back in fear that she would slow down if she did. She needed to escape. It was the only way she would know that she was safe.

She pushed the crowds making sure she didn't slow down. The sound of her name becoming more and more faint. She was losing her brother. Just a little longer until she was safe.

The snow now covered the ground a thin blanket. The world around seemed to getting more and more bleak with each passing day.

The crowd was now starting to thin away. She looked around to see that Dipper was nowhere to seen. She had lost him for now.

She looked at her scripts.

"She only had so much left... Then Bill would come for her himself; and if she couldn't think of something before that time came... Then it was over..."

Mabel looked towards the horizon to see that the sun was beginning to set.

She sighed quietly as she started to look for a hotel where she could hold out until morning.

Meanwhile in another part of town. Robbie and Tambry were searching desperately for the young woman.

"Where do you think she went?" Tambry asked.

"I don't know, but I hope she's okay. That girl's not in her right mind. I can't blame her, that motherfucker ruined her life. Ruined who she was; and the worse part is that he's probably loving every single moment of this."

Tambry shivered.

"Let's just hope that we find her before anything bed happens."

The two continued walking when the wind violently began to pick up.

The two covered their heads as the thick snow began to blow in their faces; forcing them to shield them with their arms.

The couple tried to brace the rushing wind when they noticed items flying out of their pockets.

Robbie looked down to see that the scripts were flying away; and it was to strong to go after them. He looked over to see that Tambry's scripts were gone too.

The man felt his blood run cold.

As soon as the scripts were out of site, the winds immediately died down. Everything was deathly still with the exception of the falling snow.

"Robbie...?" Tambry whimpered.

"Yeah...?"

"Do you get this feeling that this is the end of the road?"

Robbie nodded gravely.

The two heads darted everywhere when they could hear the sound of laughter echoing all around them.

The two were now helpless and the demon knew well of this.

Within moments, Bill appeared before the two, clapping his hands in such a sarcastic manner.

"Well done, you two..." He mocking, praised. "The two of you had actually managed to keep me off your trail longer than I thought you would."

Bill's smile became darker.

"But now it's then for you and your little gal pal, Stitched Heart. Shame... Had you two survived you would have been married."

Robbie snarled at him.

Bill's hands began to glow a fierce dark blue.

"And now it's goodbye." He laughed. "But don't worry, no one will miss either of you!"

Robbie and Tambry remained trapped in place as Bill charged towards them.

Just before he pounced, the two gripped each other's hands...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Mabel opened her eyes to find herself back in the sitting room that she had come when she had her last nightmare.

Only this time there was nothing but blood red. No color shone in the room but the sinister crimson glow that stained all of the colors.

The only color in left in scape was the color of the white dress Mabel had worn the last time she had come here.

She looked out the large window to see that even the snow falling in droves on the ground was nothing but blood red.

She cringed when she heard the howling wind blow as the sinister looking branches knocked against the glass.

She had to get out of here. She had to wake herself before Bill came to her.

Mabel scanned around the room when she found a large door that would lead her to freedom.

She quickly ran to the door and braced herself to open the door.

Perhaps if she opened the door, maybe she would wake herself up.

She turned the handle quickly... Only to find that the doorknob wouldn't even budge.

She tugged harder, but the door wouldn't open.

Mabel tried desperately to break open the door; but it wasn't doing anything, the door was locked tight. The demon had no intention of letting her escape.

She started to cry.

"HELP!" She cried, pounding on the door.

No one answered as the wind seemed to scream outside the window.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The branches were lashing at the glass. Acting as if it was a barrier from them getting to her. The window was her only sense of defense that was in danger of shattering at any given moment.

"SOMEBODY...! PLEASE...! HELP ME!"

Mabel caved to her knees as she clung to the handle. Weakly still banging. Pitifully believing that someone would come to save her.

"Dipping Sauce... I need you..." She sobbed. "Don't let him do this to me..."

Bill's laughter seemed to echo all around the room.

Mabel covered her ears to block out the wicked laughter, but it only seemed to get louder and louder until it was ringing deep in her ears.

"Please..." She begged. "Please leave us alone... I'll do anything if you leave us be..."

The branches finally shattered through the glass; bringing in the howling wind and cold. The branches seemed to extended through the window and start to grab towards the young woman.

Mabel tried desperately to force them away, but more kept coming through the window and they started to wrap around her arms and waist. Giving her little room to breathe.

The young woman struggled to escape her bonds, but they held her tightly. They weren't going to let her go.

"Help..." She cried out in a tiny voice.

"Enough!" A voice called out. "Cease!"

Mabel cracked on of her eyes open to see the branches start to pull away from her and gone back out the window. The glass was fully repaired. Everything in room was as it should be; almost as if nothing had happened at all.

She fell to the ground, curling to into a ball and sobbing in her knees. Just wanting to get out of this nightmare.

The laughter boomed around her again.

"Poor poor little Shooting Star... Her light finally seems to have gone out..." The voice chuckled, sadistically.

Mabel lifted her eyes up just slightly to see Bill was standing within the blood red darkness. Like last time his clothes were a blood red while his visible eye glowed a dark shade of yellow with an ever so slight tint of red. But this time his gloves were gone; showing off his clawed hands; but now his claws seemed quite longer. One alone was sharp enough to pierce one in the heart.

She tried to run away, but the demon was upon within an instant. Holding her in his arms, running his claws through her hair.

"Every moment you keep away from me, hurts me deeply, my pet." He sighed with great disdain. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"You've already done so much to me. Isn't it enough to quell your heart?" Mabel begged.

Bill traced one his claws along her face before resting it under her chin.

"It will never be enough, my pet. Oh the fun you and I are going to have when I finally catch you."

"I want no part of this!" She cried. "I want to go home!"

"And where's that exactly!" The demon taunted.

Mabel tried to get up but the demon pressed his claws against her throat, forcing her to sit back down.

"Where is your home now, Shooting Star! "Do you even have a home?!"

The young woman glared through her tears.

"You couldn't even go to the place you called home anyway! You wanna know what I did to Mommy and Daddy...?" Bill asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"No..." Mabel sobbed, already knowing what was coming.

"That's right, dear... I killed them! I attacked them with my flames and then finished them off by slitting their throats! It was absolutely satisfying! Too bad I didn't get have anymore of your mom's cookies before I did away with her, but that can't be helped."

"You... You killed them...?" She barely whispered.

"Shooting Star, I'm surprised at you!" Bill said, wearing a mockingly shocked look on his face. "You should be happy I did this. The way they just threw your brother to the side after everything that happened. Acting like he never existed. Then the fill the void he left by disregarding you and practically disowning you when you left for college cross country because you wouldn't stay at home to let them control you. You don't seem at all appreciative for what I did to for you. I set you free. Pine Tree was very happy and appreciative for what I did."

"You killed my Mom and Dad..." She slapped him hard across the face. "YOU MONSTER!"

She ripped off one of her heels and pressed it against his throat.

The demon laughed insanely by her course of action

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed.

"You kill me... I'll kill you... That makes it much more fun!" Bill giggled.

Mabel rammed the pointed heal into his throat.

Bill giggled as he effortlessly pulled the pump out of his neck, looking down at the now blood covered shoe as his wound completely healed.

He looked down at her for a moment before he effortlessly trailed his claw against her shoulder blade; cutting through the lace sleeve and causing blood to flow.

Mabel cried as blood flowed from her wound onto the snow white dress, staining it.

"My dress..." She sobbed. "It's stained..."

"But I made that dress for you, my pet." Bill purred, softly. "I would think that you would be repulsed by it."

"I..." She could only say.

The demon laughed a little before he picked her up and brought back to the little couch that they laid on the last time she was here.

He laid down with the young woman in his arms.

"You still wish to fight me... Don't you...?" He whispered into her ear.

She said nothing.

"And this is what happens when you continue to fight me. You only make things worse for yourself which cause nothing but pain and death for those around you. Your little friend... Your parents... Stitched Heart and his gal pal... All killed because of your selfishness..."

Mabel looked up at him.

"Robbie... Tambry..." She could only whisper.

"Yes... I killed them. It was so romantic!" He said, mockingly "They both died holding hands. They were killed because they were out looking for you, because you had to run away. Such a selfish evil girl!"

The brunette could only look into Bill's glowing eye. It couldn't be true. All of this couldn't have been the reason why they had been killed. She couldn't have been there direct cause... Could she?

"None of that would have happened had you just stayed with me, my pet. The longer you try to evade, the more blood will be spilled."

Mabel glared as she tried to get up, but he only pulled her closer.

"You're only hurting yourself, Shooting Star. Those scripts are almost useless now. Once their power is gone, you will be mine."

Bill kissed her lips as he trailed his claws down her back.

"You'll never escape me, my pet. So why do you keep trying. All it will do is spill more of your friends blood; and I will send Pine Tree after you. You can't get through to him anymore. He only listens to me now." He laughed.

Mabel looked around to see everything around was starting to fade away. She was waking up.

Bill kissed her one last time.

"It won't be much longer until I'll have you in my arms." He purred. "I'll see you again soon."

Mabel woke up screaming as she looked around the room for any sign of Bill; to her relief he wasn't there. She was safe... For now...

She went to pick up the script on the night stand when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

Mabel looked to her shoulder to see the cut that she received in the nightmare was still on her shoulder. She really did have a wound.

"The scripts powers are almost obsolete if he can cause harm that carries into the real world. He's so close into coming to me himself very soon."

Mabel curled into a tiny ball on the bed.

She needed to do something soon. If she didn't, then she would become Bill's slave forever.

Meanwhile in a darkened room Bill was talking to two men hidden in the darkness.

"I would like to thank you two for coming here. I have some important things I need you to take care of." The demon grinned, malevolently.

"What?" The first man demanded, impatiently. "It's bad enough my daughter just vanished without telling us where she went!"

"But that's what leading me to the matters at hand." The demon purred.

"I don't trust you Cipher!" The man growled.

"Oh but the Northwests have had no problem doing business with me all those years ago. Just remember how the family had become so wealthy; and how you managed to get away with all those things throughout the years. Now the debt must be paid."

The second man looked on nervously.

"And what does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"Your son has some lose ends that you need to finish for him." Bill only said.

"Well then..." The first man growled. "What exactly to do Bud and I have to do."

Bill looked at them dead in the eyes.

"Burn Gravity Falls to the ground."

Bud gasped.

"You mean..."

"Yes... Burn everything and everyone to the ground. Leave nothing left of that town. It no longer has any value to me. I have better things to grasp."

"But I'll lose everything!" The first man snarled. "What am I getting out of this?!"

"The fact that I'm actually going to let you live. Honestly Preston, I would've thought you would jumped at any opportunity to save yourself." Bill chuckled.

"But my wealth!"

"Correction... My wealth. The Northwests would have nothing if it weren't for me. You knew this was coming. You knew the debt would be paid."

Bud and Preston both looked horrified. All this time they had looked passed the darkness in Gravity Falls. Or in Bud's case had to take everything that enveloped Gideon into stride; but now they were looking into the eyes of death. Their deeds had finally caught up with them.

"Then what about..." Bud attempted.

"Don't worry about Ford... I'll get him myself. You don't know how long I've been waiting to slit his throat." Bill laughed.

"What about Gideon?" Bud asked.

"And Pacifica?" Preston added.

"That's up to them. They can join you or they can die..." Bill explained. "All that matters now is for Gravity Falls is be nothing more than burning ash. Only those who wish to serve me may live. The rest will die within the flames."

"Then that leaves..."

"The Mystery twins are no threat to me now. Pine Tree is nothing but a little doll who will do what I say. All I need him to do is bring his defiant sister back to me."

He pointed toward.

"Now go and burn that town to the ground!" He ordered.

The two men nodded before they ran out.

Bill developed a blue flame in his and stared at Mabel through it.

"It won't be much longer now, Shooting Star." He laughed within the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Flames...

Everything within the small town of Gravity Falls had been completely enveloped into a never ending forest of fire.

The townspeople tried in vain to escape the deadly heat; but no matter where they went, the flames were everywhere. Leaving all of them to die inside the accursed town.

The once cozy Greasy Diner was now nothing but an oversized burning log.

Screaming filtered through the hissing flames.

Mayor Tyler Cutebiker tried to in vain to get everyone out of the now dying city, but it was almost impossible to move through the streets.

Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland tried to flee in their cop car, but all the smoke and ash made it an impossible to see; causing the two to crash into a tree. They tried in vain but the way they hit the tree had jammed the door shut, and the flames were almost coming down their backs, leaving their fate sealed.

"Bulbs...?" Durland asked, quietly.

"Yes Durland...?" He asked back just as quiet.

"I just want you to know... If it means I'm going to die here, then I'm glad that I'm going to die here with you...?" He said, giving him a tearful smile.

Blubs's smile was just as sad.

"I'm glad that I will die here with you too..."

The two held on to each other as the car finally was consumed by the burning flames, killing them both.

Tyler was screaming into his phone, begging for reinforcements to put out the fires and evacuate everyone safely.

"We'll try to bring in as many people as we can!" Said the despondent on other line, but it might take time to get passed the hazards!"

"WE DONT HAVE TIME!" He screamed. "THE TOWN'S IS BURNING TO THE GROUND!"

"We'll be there as soon as we can, but there is not much else we can do!" The line went dead.

Shortly after, the front window to Tyler's office shattered bringing forth the hot fires. Leaving him with no choice but to flee.

He ran towards Manly Dan's house to see if he and the three boy's had gotten out safely.

Tyler reached the lumberjack's house to meet a horrifying scene.

Manly Dan was desperately hacking at his burning house; desperately trying to free his three sons that were trapped inside.

"DAN?!" Tyler cried.

The lumberjack turned to him his usually tough look was now one of complete horror.

"TYLER! HELP ME GET THEM OUT!" He screamed.

The mayor wasted no time in grabbing another one of the axes and hacking away at the house.

The two used all of their strength, trying not falter when they could hear the sounds of boys screaming in terror for help.

"HURRY!" Their father screamed.

"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!"

A crack of lightening flashed in the blood red sky, knocking down the burning tree in the front yard and having it on top of the front door to the house. Permanently trapping the boys inside.

Tyler pulled Manly Dan away.

"MY BOYS!" The man sobbed.

"You can't save them!" Tyler said, crying as well.

The two men could only stand there as the flames fully engulf the house as the boys screams became ones of agony. The flames had finally to them.

Nothing else could be done until the screams faded away and the house crumpled to the ground.

Manly Dan looked at what was left with a blank expression.

"Dan..." The mayor asked his friend. Scared about what he should say. He wanted to tell him that everything would be okay, but things weren't going to be okay; his children were dead and his house was nothing but flame and ashes. No amount of comfort was going to change that.

Seeing there was nothing left to live for, the lumberjack turned his ax on himself and slit his throat.

Tyler screamed and ran to the now dying man.

"Dan...!" Speak to me...?!"

The lumberjack just looked into his friends eyes before he rasped.

"Find... Wendy... Tell her... I.. forgive... her..." His chest rose and fell one last before his eyes dimmed. He was gone.

Tyler let out an angered scream as he held the dying man in his arms. How could all of this be happening.

He looked off into the distance to see the ominous Northwest Manor. The flames hadn't touched it yet.

"THEM!" He growled, running to confront Preston.

Meanwhile at the Northwest Manor, Preston was desperately trying to grab anything he could. Bill had made it clear that he was going to burn down the manor as well. The only incentive he was getting out of this was the fact that his family would make it out alive; but he wanted to grab anything that would help him keep his fortune. All the while having a screaming match with his wife about everything.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF WE DON'T LEAVE SOON, WE WILL DIE WITHIN THE FLAMES!" Preston screamed.

"I'M NOT LEAVING! I CAN'T HANDLE THE THOUGHT OF LOSING EVERYTHING! I WOULD DIE IN THE FLAMES THEN BE SUBJECTED AS A COMMONER!" She screamed.

"I'LL THINK OF A WAY TO FIX THIS BUT WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Preston screamed in response.

His wife was about to retort when the doors to the manor burst open and Tyler rushed in with a look of rage in his eyes.

"YOU...!" He snarled. "YOU DID ALL OF THIS...!"

Preston's eyes darted everywhere in terror. He couldn't look a Tyler and his eyes seemed to stay locked in horror on the tapestry of Bill bringing the apocalypse. The sins of his family had finally caught up with him. The debt was now being paid.

"Mayor Tyler... I can explain... IT WASN'T ALL ME! BUD GLEEFUL WAS IN ON IT AS WELL!" He screamed, still desperate to save himself.

"You?!" Preston's wife cried, incredulously. "You're the reason why the town is in flames?!"

The Northwest looked around in horror.

"There is no place else to run... Northwest... You must pay the family debt..." Bill hissed, happily in his ear.

"I... You see... I didn't..."

"You motherfucker!" His own wife screamed. "You ruined my life! I'm going to lose everything because of you! And what about your daughter! Did you even think about her?!"

"You're a hypocrite! You barely paid her any attention to her!" Preston retorted.

"Well...!" She screamed. "Did you think about her?!"

"I'll find Pacifica; but we need to get out of..."

He never got to finish when a bolt of lightening crashed through the window, bringing the evil flames with it.

The three screamed in horror.

Tyler attempted to run but a beam came tumbling down and crushed him.

Preston ran to the front door when he noticed his wife stay where she was.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He screamed.

His wife stayed firmly in her place as the flames engulfed her. Not once did she utter a scream.

Preston started running out of the manor just he heard his wife utter her final words.

"Pacifica... I'm so sorry..."

Just as the male Northwest ran out, the manor was completely engulfed in flames.

Bill was floating above the burning town with a look of sadistic glee plastered all across his face.

The city beneath him was burning into nothing but ash; and the souls of all the inhabitants were coursing into his body giving him more and more power. He would soon create his hell on Earth.

Most of the civilians had either fled or were dead, but he seemed to notice when inhabitant refused to run.

Surprisingly it was the one had gotten the very first glimpse of what was coming...

Old Man Mcgucket was standing his ground in the dump. Even if everything around him was burning away.

Even after trying to erase the horrifying vision from his mind all those years ago, some things could never be erased. He could forget seeing gnomes or a gremgobiln; but that image... The beast with one eye... He would never let him forget... He made sure to keep that memory implanted in his mind.

The old man held on to an old golf club swinging it into the air.

If he was going to die in this cursed hell, he wasn't going to do it without a fight.

The sky around him to become darker when he noticed the creature from the portal slowly descend to the ground. Staring at him with his insane gaze.

"Well... well... well... If it isn't Old broken down Fiddleford Mcgucket. It's been quite a long time since we crossed paths." The demon laughed.

Mcgucket was terrified by the demon, but he wasn't going to cave, not this time.

"You may messed my mind years before, monster! But you will not mess with me again!"

Bill laughed.

"No...! I kill you this time!"

Mcgucket barred his crooked rotten teeth.

"Then come on then demon!" He growled. "So me what you got!"

Bill fired a stream of energy at the old man, but he jumped out of the way. Mcgucket grabbed some of his concoctions and through them at the demon who simply wiped them off his face as if they were nothing.

"Is that the best you can do?!" He laughed.

"No..." He said, quietly. "I still have... THIS!"

He held a crossbow in his hand with some arrows.

"What? A bow and arrow?" The demon asked, cocking his head.

"Arrows that have been dipped in holy water of course!" Mcgucket cried. "I'm sending you back to hell, by gum!"

"Go ahead..." Bill taunted, a wide Cheshire smile present. "Make your move..."

The old man started firing the arrows toward the demon, but he was to fast to keep up. He tried in vain to shoot his target, but it's impossible when your target is everywhere at almost one time. The arrows whizzed through the air all flying into the distance not meeting their mark. Until he had only one left.

He had to make this one count.

Mcgucket carefully aimed the crossbow and when he saw Bill had stopped for a moment, he shot the arrow, having it make contact with the demon's chest.

"HOT DOG! I GOT YOU!" Mcgucket cheered. "NOW YOU SHOULD START TO WRITHE IN PAIN AND LOSE THOSE POWERS!"

Bill looked nonchalantly at the arrow in his chest, before he swiftly pulled it out. Letting the blood drip onto is clawed fingers while the wound closed.

The old man watched in horror.

"Holy Water..." He chuckled. "Got to hand it to you Fiddleford, this may have worked on me years ago; but now it's many years to late! My power has made this useless. You never even had a chance!"

Mcgucket now starting to lose his composue start backing away as the demon came closer.

"You saw this... You knew what was coming when you gazed into the portal; and now here we are... Everything came true... And you couldn't do one thing to stop it.

"Dipper and Mabel will stop you! They'll end this!"

Mcgucket felt himself back up into a dead end when Bill was almost on top of him.

"Yeah... No... That's not happening..." Bill purred, his visible eye glowing in the crimson darkness. "Not when I turned Pine Tree into a broken little doll who will do anything I ask him; and Shooting Star... I have something very special planned for her!"

Mcgucket cringed, having a feeling what the demon was getting at.

The demon grabbed his throat before lifting him into the air.

"It's too bad you aren't going to see how all of this ends, but I'm afraid your time has run out..."

Mcgucket let out a sob, his life flashing before his eyes.

"Goodbye Fiddleford..."

The demon then slashed his throat before throwing the body to the ground.

Bill walked out of the town, the flames not harming in the slightest. Once he reached the towns limits he saw Preston, Bud and his wife and several townsfolk that had pledged their loyalty to Bill.

The demon smiled at all of the carnage. Preston looked on with an almost blank expression, not sure what he should feel. Bud couldn't even look without feeling such guilt and sadness. Being blackmailed into taking the lives of so many, because of all of Gideon's sins. His wife on the other hand just seemed so blank and out of it. Almost as if she really didn't even to grasp what was really going on this. Everyone else was in such a state of shock.

He turned to all of them.

"This is only just the beginning... Now we will start focusing on other cities; burning them all to the ground.

He pointed towards the empty wilderness.

"Now go and spread the flames.

Everyone nodded frigidly before running.

Preston and Bud stayed behind.

"You two find your respective child... I can't say I can spare them if they continue to battle against me.

The two nodded before running of God knew where.

Bill looked into the blood red.

"It's only a matter of time now..." He whispered, quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

If Mabel didn't have a watch to tell her how long time had passed, she would have only estimated about maybe four or five hours at whole. Or that's what she would've thought in her mind. To her time had slowed down so much.

Death was lurking around every corner she took, Bill's essence was becoming more and more stronger. It wasn't going to be long until those scripts were going to do nothing to keep him back. Time was running out, soon there would be no place to run.

"You can't keep running from me, Shooting Star..." His voice was like thick syrup.

"Go away... Go away..." She silently begged.

"But why would I want to go away? Why would I want to let you out of my sight for even one minute?"

"There's nothing you can say that's going to get me to come back to you..."

"Even if that means Pine Tree has to become your enemy?"

Mabel let out a cracked sob. She couldn't bring herself to hurt her brother.

"I promise we wouldn't become stupid..." She cried.

"But you were stupid..." The demon purred. "Not just when ignored the signs but remember when you handed me the rift? So unaware... Such stupidity... You became far more than stupid, Shooting Star, you became hopeless..."

"I'm not hopeless!" Mabel cried, tears pouring down her chapped cheeks. "I'll find a way to stop you just like last time!"

"But this time is different, little pet. This time the rift between you and Pine Tree dear is too wide. There is no fixing what is beyond repair. That night at the dance should be a good indicator for that..." Bill whispered.

"I always believe in hope... There is always a way back home. Once this is done, I'll return to Gravity Falls and start over fresh." She said with a triumphant smile.

Cruel malicious laughter echoed through the walls of her mind.

"Poor poor little fool... I'm sorry to have to tell you this... Although I'm really not sorry at all... But there is no Gravity Falls left for you to return to. I burned that pathetic little town to the ground. Nothing was left but the smoldering ash to die away on the cold ground..."

Mabel's eyes widened in horror.

"No... No...! Please tell me that's a lie...?! PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS JUST ONE OF YOUR SICK JOKES?!"

"It's anything but a joke, Shooting Star. Gravity Falls is gone..."

Mabel couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that only true place that she could call home was gone. Everyone she knew during that summer she and Dipper had spent there was gone. She never got to see any of them again. She never got to say goodbye to the people she grew to care about there. Everything that she hoped she would have left was now gone. Any hope that she still had left was gone.

"I... I... I should've pushed that button..." She whispered, heartbroken. "I would've kept... Ford... trapped in the portal, but none of this would've happened. Their wouldn't been a rift... Their wouldn't have been any of this... We would've moved on... We would've been okay..."

Mabel sank to her knees. She felt horrible for thinking this way, but if she knew then what she knew now, she would have ended everything before it began. Dipper and her wouldn't be on opposing sides. They would've had many more adventures in high school. Go to college together and watch as each other's family grew wide as the two did the things they loved. Dipper with his searches of the supernatural and Mabel with her love of fashion; but none of that would come to pass. Even if Mabel could find a way to stop Bill, he would still get the last laugh. Mabel's parents were still dead. Dipper would either be sent back to the hospital or just executed; and Gravity Falls would be nothing but lost. She lost no matter what she would do at this point.

"Poor little Shooting Star... Where will you go now...?" The wicked laughter cut through like razor blade. "What will you do now that there is no one left to save you from yourself...?"

Mabel looked all around her. Bill was right; where could she could go now?

"I'm afraid that I have to leave now; but don't worry, we'll be reunited anytime now... I'll see you soon, my love..."

He disappeared.

The young woman stared all around.

She had to do something, she had to do something before everything ended.

Meanwhile Ford and Pacifica were walking through one of the city's looking for Mabel.

"Where do you think Mabel is?" The blonde asked.

Ford looked around before frowning.

"I really don't know..." He sighed. "She could be anywhere by now. We need to find her before it's too late."

"Do you think the power of scripts is still protecting us?" Pacifica asked.

Ford looked at the pieces of paper before he tore them up in anger.

"Not anymore..." He growled. "They may still hold power, but only a useless sliver. We're better off without them... Why did Stan have to turn the portal back on... NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!"

Pacifica stepped away in fear.

"Mr. Pines... Are you okay...?" She asked, nervously.

Ford turned sharply towards her.

"No! I'm not okay! Why did she have to trust Stanley?! Why did she have to give that motherfucker the rift in the first place! THAT STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" He roared.

The blonde was shocked.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Pacifica snarled. "Mabel is one of the best people I know!"

"Is she?!" Ford sneered. "That girl had to bring about this mess... She was the one the originally allowed Bill to come into the world in the first place those years ago! Chances are he's the reason why now that he is here in the human world without the bridge between worlds and his powers! She did this! THIS IS HER FAULT!"

"Well Mr. Pines..." Pacifica with rather look cold look on her face... "Who was the one who made contact with Bill in the first place...? Who was the one who made that portal giving Bill the opportunity to bring his nightmare world to us...? Who was the one who told Dipper not to tell his best friend not to tell the person he trusted the most about this rift that could bring all this destruction...? Who was the one who told Dipper he should abandon his sister to become a protégé to someone he barely knows...?"

Ford stared at her right in the eye.

"That was YOU! YOU did all this! YOU were foolish; and your brother may have been foolish to reactivate the portal, but he did that because he wanted to set things right with you! All those years he wanted to prove he was sorry for what he did to you; but you denied him that... I wonder how you sleep at night; knowing that... he may have died thinking that you hated... him... You were lucky Mr. Pines... I never had anyone that loved me the way your brother loved you... Stan would've done anything for you... So why didn't you...?" Pacifica was now crying.

The old man didn't know what to say.

"But here you are now... In the cold light... Everything's gone... Stan's dead... Dipper is a victim of his own madness... And Mabel is all alone, being hunted by the same monster that YOU started all of this with; and you would blame her... That is cowardly... You're nothing but a coward Stanford Pines!"

Pacifica turned to leave.

"And I can't be associated with someone who would take the cowardly way out... Goodbye... I hope one day that Stan will learn to forgive you."

The young woman quickly turned her heels and disappeared within the falling snow.

Ford only stood there, not even sure what he could think or say.

Pacifica ran through the quiet streets as tears fell from her eyes.

She couldn't believe how cold Ford could be towards Mabel. The way he was blaming her for everything that was happening, when the only he truly had to blame was himself. He was the responsible one. He was the reason why this was happening. This was all of his fault. Mabel was only in a vulnerable position, she had been left in the dark about everything, she wouldn't have done what she did had she known the truth; but that was Ford's doing. Ford had a brother that would've done anything for him, but after everything that happened, the man had just walked away. Sometimes Pacifica had to wonder if Ford felt anything towards his brother's death was he sad he lost him or he was glad that the fuckup was gone.

Pacifica wished she could have someone love her the way Stan loved Ford. Only that never was; her parents were to haughty and selfish to care about anybody but themselves.

"Pacifica...?" A voice came from behind.

The blonde turned around to see Dipper standing there in the cold.

"Dipper...?" Her voice a bit shaky.

"Pacifica... I've been looking for you... I heard you talking to Ford about everything... I... I get what you mean..." He said, quietly.

"You... do...?" She asked, a bit skeptic.

Dipper smiled sadly.

"I do... I know what it's like to not have anybody... Our parents are really not much different. Only really caring about themselves only seeing as puppets that they could control. I used to think you had such a glamorous life, but really, you suffered just like me... We both had dads that were perfectionists and we had moms that just didn't care... I get it now Pacifica... Now I know why you were the way that you were..."

Pacifica felt tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry Dipper... I'm sorry that you had suffer like that... Everyone thought that you were crazy, but you were trouble; and you were only crying out for help. I wish I could've been to answer your cry..."

The young man smiled a little.

"But now that you did answer my call, we can help each other... I escaped Bill's control and we can Mabel and save her... Together..."

Pacifica smiled as she ran to Dipper and hugged him.

"Oh Dipper..." She blushed. "I'm so glad you came back... I always... liked you... But I was to much of coward to admit it..."

Dipper held the girl as he raised a knife into the air behind her.

"I'm sorry Pacifica... but this is goodbye..." He said, dully.

Wait... what?!"

Pacifica didn't have a chance to react when Dipper plunged the knife into her back. The young woman looked in shock as she fell to the ground, looking up at the broken young man as her eyes slowly dimmed away.

"D-D-Dipper... w-w-why...?" She rasped.

Tears fell from his eyes.

"It wasn't personal... Hell I liked you too... For what it's worth I'm sorry... Maybe in another time in another place... We could make it work..."

Pacifica smiled weakly.

"I-I-I w-w-would... like... that..." Her chest rose and fell one final time as she closed her eyes.

She was dead.

Dipper smiled as his lips trembled. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. It was what his father figure had told him to do; and he wouldn't dare disobey him.

"PACIFICA!" A horrified voice screamed.

Dipper turned to see a horrified Preston running towards his daughter's bloody body, holding it tight.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Pacifica...! I'm so sorry...! I was a horrible father! I should've protected you when you needed me! My poor baby!" The normally arrogant man was now a sobbing wreck.

"What have I done?!" He cried. "By God what have I done! I deserve to live! I have to end it!

Preston pulled out a gun before aiming it at his head.

"I deserve the hell I'm about to go to..." He looked at Pacifica one last time. "I hope wherever you are... I hope you can forgive me one day..."

With that a gunshot blared through the wind before Preston's body fell forwards on the ground bleed leaking out his half blown off head.

Within an instant Bill emerged from the sea of white looking down at the dead Northwest.

"And thus ends the Northwest bloodline... Such a pity... But as they saw cowards take the easy way out..."

The demon looked around him.

"Sixer and Gideon are still a threat. We need to get them out of the way..." He sighed.

"BILL!" An angry roar came from behind.

The demon turned around to see Ford standing there holding a large gun in his hand.

"WELL WELL WELL!" Bill laughed. "Stanford Filbrick Pines! Here we are again!"

"Yes... But this time will be the last!"

Bill chuckled.

"Indeed it will... Shall we...?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"It's such a shame, dearest Sixer..." Bill purred, showing the man his sharp claws. "It's such a shame that you opted out of our deal. We could have been powerful... We could have ruled the world..."

"I was a fucking idiot to trust you!" Ford growled. "I should've listened to them when they warned me! But I was so blind! I fell for your flattery! You were never were my friend!"

"It truly was a pity..." The demon sighed. "But now I think it's time I put you down for good..."

"The only one that's being put down is you!" Ford growled.

Ford shot his gun at Bill. The demon surprisingly did nothing to dodge the bullet, letting it go right through his abdomen. The man cringed when he saw the gapping hole as a black substance leaked from the wound.

Bill only laughed as he stuck his hand through the hole.

"So cute... Thinking blasting a hole into my body is going to kill me!"

The wound quickly healed and the hole was gone.

"You should know better..."

Ford pulled out some holy water.

"Demons can be defeated by holy water! So have a drink!"

He threw a large jug of it at the demon.

Bill stood there as the water dripped from his suit. No affect was harming him.

"Good try... But Fiddleford tried the exact same thing... Like I told him; it may have worked on me thirty years ago... But it's thirty years to late! All you did was get my suit wet! And that wasn't cheap!"

Ford continued looking through his bag as he looked for something that could weaken the demon, even if just a little.

He didn't have much left to defend himself, but one thing.

He pulled out a cross.

Bill laughed.

"Really...? A cross...? Tsk...tsk...tsk...tsk... Stanford I'm surprised at you! I would think you would've been well prepared to battle me. If holy water didn't stop me; what made you think a weaker holy item would? Unless... Gasp... You could be trying to buy good graces with the ones on the other side... But Stanford what if there is no heaven? What will you do then?"

"Pacifica was right... This was my fault... I did this... How could I have been so blind...?"

Bill laughed wickedly.

"You helped no one Sixer, well you helped me; and I have to thank you! If it wasn't for you... none of this would be possible... This world wouldn't have been my playground... And now that my power is becoming stronger with each soul I collect... I may even have the power to open the rift once again... Oh wouldn't that be fun!"

Ford screamed.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'LL STOP YOU BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"

"Well then... Go ahead... Stop me..."

Bill started flying around in the air moving at such a fast speed that Ford could barely keep up with demon.

He tried to pinpoint where the demon was going to stop, but anytime he did, it would be where Ford couldn't directly see him.

The old man started to become frustrated and started punching the air, hoping he could make contact with the demon. Yet this did nothing to help him catch the demon. He was starting to lose it. Just like when he started losing it all those years ago.

"What's the matter Sixer? I thought you were going to stop me. So why aren't you trying to stop me?" Bill taunted.

"I'm trying to stop you! I just need to catch you! Stay still so I can beat the crap of you!"

Bill laughed as he disappeared.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" He screamed.

"I'm over here...!" The demon's voice chirped happily.

Ford looked around desperately. He knew the demon was playing cat and mouse with him.

He was confused; where the hell was the demon hiding?

Before Ford could ask anymore questions, he felt something slash into his shoulder. He cried out in surprise as he fell to his knees.

He gripped his one shoulder and brought back his hand to see the blood oozing from his hand. The demon had slashed his shoulder pretty good.

Laughter boomed all around him.

Ford looked up to see Bill standing a few feet ahead of him; licking the blood off his clawed.

"Your blood taste so delicious, Sixer!" He giggled. "Perhaps you are worth something... At least as a walking blood bank!"

The demon laughed at his own joke.

Ford barred his teeth.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Cipher! I was just warming up!" He growled, lowly.

"Oh my..." The demon laughed. "I'm absolutely terrified!"

Ford weakly got back onto his feet and limped towards the demon.

He raised his fist into the air and swung it to make contact with Bill, but he missed by a longshot.

Bill only stared at the old scientist.

"I would have thought you would have put up a better challenge, Sixer; I wonder what must have happened.

Ford only glared as he looked at the demon with hate.

"You were so confident that you could defeat me, but here in the cold light of day, you're losing it moment by moment. We made such a great team once, but you see the glory that I could... You tried so hard to bury everything, but he found the journal just like I wanted."

Ford screamed as tried to charge again, but Bill moved to the sighed as he laughed.

"You once were my perfect partner, then you became my perfect enemy..."

The demon dodged again as Ford again tried to charge.

Ford was becoming even weaker from the wound on his shoulder. He was losing to much blood; and Bill knew this too.

"Don't tell me you're already getting weaker? I didn't even get to make a large move yet."

Ford didn't say anything as he struggled to keep himself standing. Refusing to give the demon any satisfaction.

He never saw Bill close in and punch him in the nose.

Blood spewed from his nose and ran down his face and started staining his clothes.

The scientist tried to regain composure from the attack when he felt another punch come towards him, making contact with his left eye.

He stumbled backwards, weakly putting up his hands up to protect himself; but this would do nothing as the punches kept coming. Hitting him harder and harder with each blow. Giving him no time to compose himself. He could only stare as the demon before kept attacking.

"Why are you letting me attack you, Sixer?!" He asked, mockingly. "You're almost making this no fun... Almost..."

Ford would've spat an answer if Bill didn't end up punching him in the throat knocking the wind out of him.

The old man gasped as he finally fell to the ground, wheezing for air. Looking up at his enemy with anger and horror in his blue eyes.

Bill was standing just above as he examined his razor claws.

"I have to hand it you... You lasted a lot longer than I thought, but you still were not a challenge for me." He sighed.

Ford could only wheeze as he tried to reach for him.

Bill laughed as knelt down on top of the old man, tracing a claw against his face.

"I like using my powers to kill, but I found that I like using my nails to deliver the final kill a lot more. Seeing all the blood and guts that spill out. He easily they rip through soft flesh!" He giggled.

Ford cringed when felt something start to poke through Bill's pants. He didn't need to ask what it was to know.

"You're crazy!" Ford screamed.

"I know and you loved it!" Bill giggled. "But you could never satisfy me the way Shooting Star can..."

Ford sobbed.

"I swear if you touch her I will rip out your throat!"

"But you can't... Not anymore..." Bill laughed, his claws ripping through the man's flesh. Blood flowing everywhere.

"I... I can't die now..."

"But you are... You're going to die all alone... With no one to care about you... You drove them all away... And your brother; your poor broken brother, he died thinking you hated him. All he wanted was to make things right, but you denied him that. Isn't that what you wanted?" The demon purred.

Ford continued crying. His cold demeanor completely faded away.

Bill wiped the man's tears with his claws.

"Don't cry Sixer..." He laughed. "Think of it as me doing you a favor. I'm ending your pain and misery. All of this, was all your doing. Just like we planned. Only you got to smart for your own good."

"No... No..."

"Yes..." Bill hissed. "It's over Sixer, you failed!"

Ford continued sobbing, and begging the demon for mercy.

"I'll do anything!" He cried. "I'll do anything you ask as long as you don't kill me! You wouldn't even have gotten any of this if weren't for me!"

Bill chuckled before he plunged his claws into Ford's heart.

"You fucking disappoint me, Sixer!"

Ford's body jerked as the demon dug his claws deeper. The man's struggling became weaker as the light faded away.

After a few seconds Bill removed his claws and kissed the man tenderly on the lips.

Ford let one final tear stray from his eyes.

"Sleep well, my love..." The demon whispered, sinisterly.

Ford let out one final breath before he chest fell one last time. He was dead.

Bill laughed as he stood up.

"Now... All I have to do is get my little slave back..." He looked back at the body.

"Don't worry Sixer, I'll take good care of her... She'll be a far better companion then you'd ever be..."

He continued laughing as he disappeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big fan of Billford but I put that moment in for atmosphere. I'll leave it up to you guys to imagine what their relationship may have been like

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for the prologue... Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
